paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups fix a broken window
Characters: Ryder Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Alex Archie Quick Daniel Beck Bernie Ryder Mayor Goodway Summary: Mayor Goodway is on a trip for the whole day, so the children are playing football at the city hall's square. By mistake, Alex breaks a city hall's window. The pups have to fix the window, but they must fix it quickly because mayor Goodway returns in an hour. The story starts at the train station. Ryder: Bye mayor! See you at the evening! Bernie: OK. The mayor is away. Lets play football now! Archie: Perfect idea! Lets play at the city hall's square! Alex, Bernie and Daniel: YAAAAY!!!! Chase: Guys, I don't think that it's a good idea. Ryder: Chase is right. We may break something. I think that we mustn't play there. Lets play at the lookout. Bernie: I think that you're just scared the mayor. Ryder: No! I don't! Bernie, sometimes you're annoying! Bernie: It's in my DNA to be annoying. If someone is annoying, it's in his DNA. Archie: So it's in Daniel's DNA also. Daniel: Hey! Archie! This is not funny! Zuma: OK guys. Stop fighting! Lets play now! They started playing at the square. After 3-4 hours... Alex: Ryder. Look how strong I can kick the ball. Alex shots, the ball goes towards the city hall and breaks a window. Alex: Oops... Ryder: I told you. Archie: What are we gonna do now? Bernie: I know. We'll leave Alex here to go home. When the mayor will return, she'll see the broken window, she'll see Alex and she will understand what happened. Ryder: No way! How could you think something like that? Bernie: Easily. Ryder: We will just try to fix the window. No job is to big, no pup is too small. Pups to the lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us! All the pups are in the elevator exept Marshall. Marshall falls on the other pups. Marshall: Oops... Zuma: Marshall! You don't want to break another window! The pups laugh and they go to the lookout. Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Pups. Thanks for coming. As you know, Alex broke a city hall's window with the ball. We must fix it before mayor Goodway return. Archie told me that we've got less than an hour so lets do it quickly. I will need... Rocky. I need you to find some pieces in your track to fix the window. Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: and...Rubble. Use your digger to clean the window from broken glass pieces. Rubble: Rubble on the double! Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! After a little, at the city hall. Ryder: OK. Rubble clean the window! Rubble: Ryder. My digger isn't strong enough to drag the pieces out of the window. Ryder: Try your hammerjack. Rubble: I can drag them out with my hammerjack. Thanks Ryder. Archie: We've got 30 minutes. Quickly. Bernie:Why aren't you going to help them? Your surname is Quick. Archie: Bernie stop being annoying. Bernie: But we told it. It's in my DNA! Rocky: Ryder look what I found here. Ryder: A big piece of glass! Excellent work Rocky! Archie: We've got 20 minutes. Ryder: Rocky, use your hammer to put the glass into the window. Daniel: Oh no! Ryder! The glass is bigger than the window! And we've got only 10 minutes! Ryder: Only diamonds can cut the glass. Has anyone got a diamond? Archie and Bernie: No. Daniel: Oh my god. What are we gonna do now? Rocky: Ryder, I can use my saw to cut the glass. Ryder: Great idea Rocky. Lets do it! Archie: Now I will put the glass into the window and... Voila! It's ready. Daniel: We were lucky. The mayor's train is here just now. Mayor Goodway arrives Mayor Goodway: Ryder, I'm so happy. The city hall is OK! Ryder (not loudly): If you've got a broken window just yelp for help! Daniel: Now lets play football! Mayor Goodway shots the ball and breaks a city hall's window. Bernie: Oh my god. Not again. Mayor Goodway: I think that the pups can fix it. Ryder: Don't worry mayor. We can fix it in less than an hour! No job is too big, no pup is too small! The end I hope that you enjoyed it!!! Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Fanon Episodes Episodes Episode Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon Story